Eclipse
by Furene Anderson
Summary: “Yah, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, kaulah orang yang mendoktrinku. Dan aku percaya jika kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku. Tidak ada yang kebetulan, Ying. Pertemuan kita telah direncakan. Tempatmu yang sebenarnya adalah bersamaku. Bukan Fang.” [Republished]


"Bagaimana hari-harimu di Sapporo? Menyenangkan? Kau tidak melupakan oleh-oleh untuk sahabat baikmu ini, kan?"

Persnailing ditarik. Fang memutuskan untuk melemparkan sepasang violetnya ke jok samping. Sebelah tangannya memutar-mutar cepat kemudi. Kemudian menatap spion atas. Mengatur jarak. Saat dirasakan jarak mobilnya sudah cukup aman untuk tidak menubruk mobil di depannya, Fang langsung melesat ke arah pintu keluar area parkir.

Halilintar di sebelahnya hanya menggumam pelan. Tidak berminat untuk bercerita tentang liburannya. Badannya pegal-pegal. Enam jam di pesawat ternyata bisa membuatnya _jetlag_. Jadilah ia hanya menyandarkan tubuh dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi rambutnya.

Merasa diabaikan, Fang tidak menyerah untuk bertanya. "Ku kira dengan menghabiskan waktu di Sapporo, kau akan lebih semangat. Cih, hobbi di profilemu tertulis 'travelling',tetapi baru segini saja, kau sudah lemas. Payah."

"Diamlah. Aku ngatuk sekali." Dengus Halilintar. Mencoba tertidur pulas. "Kalau mau bicara, nanti saja. Bangunkan aku setelah kau mendapatkan panti pijat yang bagus. Badanku rasanya remuk semua."

"Oi! Aku bukan supirmu!"

Tidak ada sahutan lagi setelah itu. Fang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang sudah terlelap. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum.

Mungkin Halilintar memang kelelahan. Sudah satu minggu ia menghabiskan waktunya di Sapporo. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya, ia melakukan _tour_ ke luar negeri. Ia sudah pernah ke Australia, Singapur, Indonesia, Vietnam. Hobbinya memang melakukan wisata untuk sekedar mengabadikan pemandangan alam dengan kemampuan fotografinya. Sudah banyak hasil fotonya yang menjadikannya memiliki follower imagegram yang hampir mencapai 500k.

Fang juga tak kalah sebenarnya. Ia memiliki hobi yang sama seperti Halilintar, fotografi. Hanya saja ia sudah tidak mendalami lebih seperti Halilintar yang rela menguras dompetnya untuk mendapatkan foto yang bagus. Daripada itu, Fang lebih memilih mengumpulkan uangnya untuk membuat agensi foto sendiri. Saat ini, Fang terikat kontrak dengan salah satu majalah ternama di negaranya.

Matanya terfokus ke depan. Sebuah lingkaran bernyala merah membuatnya harus menginjak rem. Menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan. Selagi angka digital merah masih menunjukkan waktu 45 detik, Fang menggeser ponsel yang terpasang di dashboard. Mencari nomor. Tangannya mengambil handsfree berwarna biru dan memasangkannya ke telinga. Kemudian membuat panggilan.

Nada sambung menyapa, Fang harus sabar menunggu sampai lingkaran itu berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Halo. Oh syukurlah, ku kira ada apa sampai lama sekali mengangkat telepon." Suara di seberang telepon menjawab. Fang menjalankan mobilnya, menikung ke kanan begitu sampai di pertigaan. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana? Kau sudah sampai? Iya, aku sedang perjalanan ke sana sekarang. Kau tidak lupa membawakan oleh-oleh untukku bukan?" Bersamaan dengan jawaban yang terlontar, Fang melirik ke samping. "Aku mengajak temanku, tidak apa-apa kan? Dia orang baik, tenang saja. Oh, kalau kubilang ini kau pasti tidak percaya. Dia sama sepertimu, baru kembali dari Sapporo. Tentu saja. Pasti sangat lucu jika kalian saling mengenal disana, tapi tidak mungkin ya, kau kan sibuk. Begitu? Baiklah, sampai jumpa disana. I love y—"

 _Tut Tut Tut._

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Lagi, Fang menghela napas. Ia sudah cukup biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kekasihnya. Wanitanya itu selalu saja memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan kata-kata yang biasa dilontarkan sepasang kekasih di telepon. Dan lagi, wanitanya juga sering terlambat mengangkat telepon darinya. Oh, jangan salah sangka. Hal itu bukan berarti wanitanya tidak mencintai dirinya. Tidak. bukan begitu.

Tapi Fang merasa Ying sangatlah sibuk belakangan ini. Apalagi setelah ia resmi menjadi pemandu wisata di salah satu firma terkemuka. Ying menjadi lebih sering bepergian dan melupakan tentang kencan yang seharusnya mereka lakukan bersama. Tapi tidak masalah. Fang masih bersyukur karena setidaknya ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendengarkan suara wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak setahun yang lalu.

Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan kedai kopi bernuansa klasik eropa. Warna bangunannya coklat di dominasi dengan bingkai kaca putih. Terdengar bunyi 'klek' begitu Fang melepas sabuk pengamannya. Sebelum keluar, ia terlebih dulu menoleh pada pemuda yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Oi!" serunya. "Kita sudah sampai. Ayo cepat bangun! Kau bilang kau lapar kan?"

Terdengar lenguhan dari jok samping. Fang menggeram lantas menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Halilintar.

"Bangun hei!" perintahnya.

Halilintar mendecak. Matanya memicing galak kepada satu-satunya pengganggu di sana. "Kau makan saja sendiri sana!" gerutunya. "Lagipula kau mengajak pacarmu, kan? Makan saja berdua dengannya. aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk, jadi biarkan aku tidur."

Fang menegendurkan wajah. Sesaat ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Halilintar. Ia mengerti ketidaknyamanan yang akan dirasakan Halilintar jika ia ikut bersamanya. Mungkin ia akan membungkuskan makanan untuknya jika ia selesai dengan kekasihnya nanti. Yah, walaupun dengan resiko mobilnya akan bau pengap. Tidak masalah.

"Baiklah-baiklah kalau begitu kau jaga mobilku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membawa kabur mobilmu." Jawaban yang tidak nyambung.

"oke kalau begitu. Aku pergi."

"Hm."

Suara debaman pintu ditutup. Fang telah keluar dari mobil. Sedikit, Halilintar membuka matanya. di depannya tampak sosok Fang yang tengah berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Diam-diam dari balik tudung jaketnya, Halilintar mengamati. Kafe itu terasa sepi. Begitu sedikit pengunjung. Matanya menyusur ke arah jajaran kursi yang terlihat di balik kaca.

Halilintar mendecih.

Fang itu, mau saja diperintah menunggu oleh wanitanya.

.

.

.

Sialan.

Halilintar mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Di tengah-tengah kemalasannya yang sudah berada di puncak, mendadak ia harus ke kamar kecil. Padahal ia sudah menetapkan posisinya untuk terus berada di dalam mobil. Lagipula, kenapa juga ia harus ingin buang air kecil sekarang. Kamar kecil kemungkinan ada di dalam kafe. Ah itu pasti. Artinya ia harus berjalan ke dalam sana, melewati orang-orang hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan alamnya.

Halilintar meghela napas.

Mau tidak mau ia memang harus kesana.

Ia membuka pintu. Mengunci. Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk yang akan membawanya pada perubahan hidupnya.

.

Boboiboy is own of Animonsta

.

 _ **Eclipse**_

.

 _Terkadang antagonis itu selayaknya bumi, memberi harapan pada matahari dan bulan tanpa bisa memilih salah satu._

 _._

 _I gain no profit for this Fanfiction._

 _._

 _HalixYing/FangxYing_

 _._

.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti kan Ying?"

Wanita dengan rambut legam sebahu itu menemukan dirinya gelagapan. Ia terlalu terkejut sampai ia benar-benar tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki dengan kemeja bergaris horizontal di hadapannya. Atasannya.

"A-ah apa Pak? Bisa diulang?"

"Haish." Laki-laki bersurai cokelat menggelengkan kepala. Memijat pangkal hidung. Ia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar dan harus mengulangnya untuk kedua kali. Sejujurnya ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengulang segala sesuatu. Apalagi penjelasan. Tapi berhubung ini kontrak penting, dan ia tidak ingin membawa petaka pada perusahaannya nanti. Jadilah ia dengan –terpaksa- berbesar hati menjelaskan tentang kontrak mereka kepada pegawai barunya ini.

"Jadi, Ying." Ucapnya sabar. "Aku menugaskanmu untuk menjadi pemandu pendakian."

Ying menegak ludah.

"Tenang saja. ini tugas yang mudah kok. Aku tahu kau belum pernah berpengalaman sama sekali dalam pendakian. Tapi percayalah, klien kali ini cukup berpengalaman. Dia tidak akan menyusahkanmu. Aku justru khawatir kau yang akan merepotkannya." Atasannya tertawa renyah.

"Tapi, Pak. Kenapa harus saya?" pertanyaan tidak rela. "Bukankah masih banyak _guide_ yang lebih berpengalam di bidang pendakian?"

"Nah itu." Jari telunjuk sang atasan teracung. Matanya berbinar antusias seolah ia baru saja memecahkan soal fisika yang sulit. "Kau akan ditemani Stainley. Tenang saja Ying, klien kita orang yang baik. Ia tidak akan merepotkanmu. Percayalah."

Ying. Wanita 21 tahun dengan paras oriental itu masih berkutat dengan dirinya. Pendakian bukanlah bidangnya. Ia bisa memandu ke luar negeri. Ia bisa menghapa nama tempat-tempat wisata di seluruh dunia. Tapi pendakian? Oh ayolah. Mendaki bukit saja ia belum pernah. Tetapi ia dituntut untuk memandu di pendakian gunung?

Menghela napas. Ying menatap lurus atasannya. Ia berharap apa yang dikatakan atasannya benar bahwa kliennya tidak akan merepotkannya. Toh masih ada Stainley di sampingnya. Lagipula, kenapa harus ia yang dipilih untuk menjadi pemandu _hiking?_

Tapi biarlah. Barangkali honor kali ini lebih besar. Setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya tadi pagi.

Memantapkan hati, Ying menjawab dengan suara ragu. "Baik. Saya terima."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau klienku itu? Hah tau begini aku tolak saja permintaan atasanku itu. Heh! Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa _boss_ ku sampai sebegitu antusiasnya melayanimu. Jangan harap dengan kau berhasil merayu _boss_ ku, kau bisa berharap macam-macam dariku, Halilintar."

"Hali." Koreksi Halilintar.

Halilintar mengulas senyum tipis. Di depannya seorang wanita dengan perawakan yang mungil tengah menyedot floatnya. Meski ditawarkan makan, wanita itu menolak. Alasannya dia tidak ingin terlihat sedang berkencan dengan pria playboy yang suka tebar pesona kepada wanita yang memiliki kekasih. Alasan yang terdengar sangat dibuat-buat.

Niat ingin ke kamar kecil yang memaksanya memasuki kafe waktu itu, siapa sangka dapat mempertemukannya _lagi_ dengan teman semalamnya. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah ketika mereka sama-sama berada di Sapporo. Waktu itu mereka tidak saling mengenal. Hanya saja mereka secara kebetulan bertemu di meja resepsionis. Sama-sama ingin memesan kamar, dan ternyata kamar yang tersisa tinggal satu. Halilintar sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan berbagi kamar. Namun, wanita itu dengan angkuh menolak dan bermaksud mencari hotel lain. Sayangnya, niat tulus tersebut harus ditunda karena hujan deras disertai kilat menyelimuti langit Sapporo, malam itu. Jadilah, Ying terpaksa menjadi teman sekamar Halilintar untuk satu malam.

Yang tadinya cuek, pada akhirnya Halilintar luluh juga. Salahkan wanita itu yang wajah tidurnya membuat Halilintar mati-matian menahan napsu. Wajah angkuh yang berubah menjadi wajah polos membuat Halilintar berkali-kali ingin mengabadikannya di kamera kesayangannya. Oke. Katakan ini mesum. Halilintar tidak keberatan. Berkali-kali ia telah tergoda dengan bibir terbuka yang seolah meminta diterkam. Tapi, Halilintar pria terhormat. Ia tidak ingin menyerang mangsa yang sama sekali tidak berdaya.

Sejak malam itu, sosok Ying mulai terpahat di benaknya.

Dan ternyata takdir memang berpihak kepadanya. Ia percaya bahwa pertemuannya dengan Ying untuk kedua kali memang sudah digariskan. Walaupun hatinya sempat mencelos karena tahu bahwa Ying adalah kekasih Fang, Halilintar sama sekali tidak gentar.

Pertemuan keduanya membuat Halilintar gelap mata.

Ying adalah takdirnya. Fang antagonisnya.

Selama belum ada kesepakatan yang sah diantara keduanya dan lingkup sosial, Halilintar percaya bahwa Ying akan menjadi miliknya.

Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi jalannya. Bahkan jika itu orang tuanya sendiri.

Keinginannya absolut.

"Aku harus kembali ke firma. Masih pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau sendiri ada pekerjaan kan? Jangan membuang waktu berhargamu untuk urusan tidak penting seperti ini, Hali."

Yang disebut tersenyum . "Apa Ying? Barusan kau memanggilku apa?" menggoda.

Ying merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Ia sempat merutuk pada mulutnya yang selalu bisa lepas kontrol. Padahal itu adalah satu-satunya nama yang tidak ingin disebutnya. ia yakin bahwa wajahnya memerah. Ia buru-buru mengambil gelas floatnya dan menyedot dengan buru-buru untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Sialan.

Ia lupa bahwa floatnya sudah habis.

Ia salah tingkah. Dan Halilintar memergokinya bahwa ia salah tingkah karena pria itu.

Halilintar tertawa. Ying mengutuk dalam diam. Ia harap Halilintar keracunan setelah ini.

"Jangan menyumpahiku macam-macam. Kau akan menyesal jika merindukanku nanti."

"aku tidak akan menyesal." Ujarnya datar. Dingin. Mencekat. "dan aku tidak akan merindukanmu."

"Benarkah?" Halilintar tidak berhenti menggoda dan tidak ingin mengakhirinya. Menurutnya, wajah Ying yang dingin itu membuatnya semakin tertantang untuk menjadikan Ying sebagai miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

"Tidak akan."Ying ketus. "Lagipula aku punya kekasih. Dan hei! Fang itu sahabatmu. Ku kira kau bukan tipe teman makan teman."

Terdengar kekehan pendek dari mulut sang pria. "Jadi kau menilaiku selama ini?" Halilintar menatap lurus sebiru lautan itu. Mata itu tidak gentar. Mata itu menantang sepasang rubi miliknya. Ia mengendurkan wajah. Melembutkan pandangan. Mencoba memikat sepasang safir disana. "Kau yang mendoktrinku seperti ini, Ying."

Seperti yang ia duga, manik itu sama sekali tidak beralih. Masih terus bertahan seolah ia benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam rubi miliknya. Halilintar bersorak dalam hati. Ia yakin bahwa Ying akan benar-benar jatuh ke pelukannya suatu saat nanti.

Pelan, Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan yang lebih mungil. Diangkatnya tangan itu lalu dikecupnya permukaan halus itu dengan lembut.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Ying." Halilintar tersenyum. Menatap teduh mata sebiru lautan yang masih terpaku akan dirinya. "Apa kau percaya takdir?" tanyanya.

Ying masih bergeming. Halilintar masih enggan melepas tangan itu dari cengkramannya. "Yah, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, kaulah orang yang mendoktrinku. Dan aku percaya jika kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku. Tidak ada yang kebetulan, Ying. Pertemuan kita telah direncakan. Tempatmu yang sebenarnya adalah bersamaku. Bukan Fang."

Halilintar kembali meletakkan tangan Ying di atas meja. Sedetik kemudian ia mendorong kursi menjauh dari meja. Berdiri, lantas berjalan memutar sehingga posisinya kini tepat berada di belakang wanita favoritnya.

Halilintar membungkuk, meletakkan wajahnya di helaian legam milik Ying. Menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di bahu sang wanita, lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk kencan kita nanti, Ying. Dan juga persiapkan dirimu untuk jatuh cinta kepadaku lebih cepat."

Sedetik berikutnya, Halilintar sudah berlalu mendahuluinya. Samar-samar Ying melihat punggung kekar itu keluar dari kafe. Samar-samar. Ya. Ying sama sekali kehilangan fokusnya. Sejak bibir Halilintar menyentuh permukaan tangannya, jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Dan ketika Halilintar membisikkan kalimat barusan, ia merasakan darah di sekujur tubuhnya berdesir. Perutnya terasa aneh. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengelitik di dalamnya.

Apa ini?

Ia yakin ia belum pernah merasakan ini. Perasaan ini bahkan tidak pernah muncul walau ia sedang bersama Fang. Kekasihnya adalah Fang. Tapi apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini?

Halilintar. Siapa sebenarnya dia. Apa yang pria itu sudah lakukan kepada dirinya? Kenapa sekarang kata-kata Halilintar terus merasuki memorinya.

"Ah!" Ying mendesis. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ya Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi kepadaku sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

"Omong-omong kenapa aku harus ikut juga sih, Kak?"

Gempa mendengus. Menyilangkan tangan sambil bersandar di bumper mobil. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket. Di dalam mobil metalik merah, sudah tertata _carriel_ yang berisi kebutuhan-kebutuhan seperti coklat, makanan instant, air mineral dan keperluan lain yang dibutuhkan untuk mendaki.

Belakangan ini kakaknya suka sekali bersikap aneh. Sering melihat-lihat DSLR dengan senyum-senyum khas orang idiot. Pernah ia menemukan Halilintar sedang duduk mengamati kolam renang di belakang rumah, lagi-lagi sedang tersenyum. Sempat tremor dan terpikir untuk menyuruh kakaknya mendatangi pskiater, tapi diurungkan karena masih sayang nyawa.

Halilintar itu baik. Namun sekali saja kau menyinggungnya, bisa dipastikan kau tidak akan selamat dari lubang neraka.

Diktator. Mentang-mentang lebih tua, Halilintar jadi sering menyuruh-nyuruh kaum yang lebih muda. Bukan. Perbedaan umur mereka tidaklah jauh. Hanya berselang beberapa menit ketika lahir. Tapi mentang-mentang ia lahir lebih dulu, ia jadi berbuat semena-mena.

Seperti hari ini contohnya. Entah faktor apa yang membuat kakak sulungnya ini tiba-tiba ingin naik gunung bersamanya. Biasanya juga ia akan pergi bersama teman-temannya dan tidak membatasi ia ikut. Lalu sekarang kenapa? Apa yang terjadi di Sapporo sampai kakaknya berubah sedrastis itu? Jujur saja, sehari setelah pulang dari Sapporo –yang ia tahu ia sedang bersama Fang-, sifat anehnya mulai timbul. Ia jadi sering tersenyum. Mending senyum tampan. Yang dilihatnya justru seringai seseram setan.

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Malah sibuk berbalas pesan entah dengan siapa. Laki-laki atau perempuan, Gempa sama sekali tidak peduli, dan lagi-lagi Halilintar senyum-senyum.

Tuh kan idiot lagi.

Ia tahu kakaknya tampan, tapi oh ayolah, tidak usah sampai tebar pesona pada udara juga.

Sebuah mobil mini travel datang. Gempa menegakkan tubuh. Mengamati. Merasa tidak asing label firma yang terpampang. Roda menggerus jalanan aspal. Semakin dekat. Ia melirik, Halilintar memasang seringai lebih lebar.

Adegan turun dari mobil terasa seperti slow motion. Begitu lama. Gempa seolah bisa merasakan tatapan yang tak biasa dari rubi milik kakaknya saat ia menatap mobil itu. Ia juga penasaran. Sesuatu seperti apa sih yang membuat kakaknya sampai segitunya? Yang membuat Halilintar sampai tega mengajaknya travelling padahal ia harus menyelesaikan skripsinya?

"Hai!" Sapa seorang laki-laki gendut begitu turun dari pintu supir. Perutnya menggelambir seiring tangannya yang melambai. Gempa menaikkan alis. Yang seperti jadi _guide_ pendakian? Pasti atasannya mabuk.

Pintu depan sebelahnya terbuka. Sepasang kaki mungil turun. Kaki perempuan? inikah alasan Halilintar sebenarnya. Saat pintu ditutup, Gempa sudah bisa melihat sosok itu sepenuhnya. Seorang gadis dengan kulit tan dan rambut caramel yang di cepol.

"Hai, sudah menunggu lama ya? Maaf, kami ada kesalahan teknis tadi, jadi sedikit terlambat." Gadis itu tersenyum. Lumayan manis. "Oh, aku Suzy dan ini Stainley. Kami yang akan memandu kalian hingga tiba di puncak nanti."

Tersenyum, kini Gempa mengerti alasan Halilintar bertingkah bodoh. Gadis inilah penyebab. Tapi, ada yang mengganjal. Masa iya, Halilintar segitu mudahnya dibuat takluk oleh gadis travel semacam ini. Gempa melirik. Tidak seperti yang diduganya, senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya kini hilang. Ah. daripada itu, dia harus membuktikan kalau mereka adalah klien yang baik.

Baru saja ia ingin memperkenalkan diri, Halilintar sudah memotongnya. "Mana Ying?"

Halilintar memasang wajah serius kali ini. Tatapannya tajam. Menohok dua orang guide yang kini sedang nyengir tanpa alasan. Seolah menutupi sesuatu.

"Aku sudah bayar mahal untuknya." Tandasnya. Gempa memandang kakaknya tidak percaya. "Mana dia?"

"Oh, Ying ya" Suzy mengangguk. "Dia di mobil. Katanya dia tidak mau keluar sebelum sampai di kaki gunung."

"Ying? Dia siapa Kak? Pacarmu?"

Tidak diawab. Halilintar langsung melangkah cepat menuju pintu belakang. Membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam sebelum mebanting pintu lagi. Gempa tercengang.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit, Halilintar sama sekali tidak keluar dari mobil. Kedua guide itu hanya bisa diam. Sempat tadi Suzy merengek pada Stainley untuk menyelamatkan Ying, tapi laki-laki gendut itu menolak dengan alasan mereka butuh privasi.

Halilintar berada di dalam mobil selama sepuluh menit. Kursi belakang. Dengan seorang perempuan. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukannya? Mungkinkah? Tidak. Gempa tidak mau berburuk sangka. Kakaknya laki-laki terhormat. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan pelecehan kepada perempuan. Tidak. Kakaknya bukan tipe laki-laki semacam itu.

"Jadi Ying itu siapanya kakakku?" Gempa memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Suzy menoleh. "Aku tidak tahu. Astaga. Intinya semenjak bertemu dengan kakakmu, Ying jadi sangat aneh."

"Bertemu? Kapan mereka bertemu?"

Namun belum sempat dijawab, pintu belakang mobil travel terbuka. Menampilkan kaki yang kokoh turuh terlebih dulu. Halilintar menanti di depan pintu. Mengulurkan tangan, tapi tidak disambut. Gempa ingin tertawa, tapi kasihan juga. Mungkin tidak sabar, Halilintar langsung menarik sosok yang belum terlihat. Menggandeng tangannya paksa hingga sosok yang membuatnya penasaran, kini tampil sepenuhnya.

Tubuh pendek, wajahnya orietal. Blasteran china. Rambut hitamnya diikat kuda. Gadis yang cukup menggemaskan. Pantas Halilintar tergila-gila.

"Oh kau Ying ya?" Gempa merasa harus sopan. Apalagi kepada pacar kakaknya.

Merasa namanya disebut gadis itu menoleh. Melihat pemuda di depannya tersenyum, ia jadi tertular.

Maka ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Iya, kau sendiri? Senang bertemu denganmu."

Gempa menyambut. "Aku Gempa. Adiknya." Ia menoleh pada Halilintar. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan pacarmu lebih awal?"

"Apa? Pacar?"

Halilintar tersenyum. Gempa tahu itu isyarat. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Gempa, kau ikut mobil travel." Titahnya.

"Hah?"

"Ying akan ikut aku. Kau ikut mobil travel bersama mereka." Ia mendelik. "Tentu kau tidak ingin mengacaukan privasi kakakmu bersama kekasihnya ini kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi-"

"Sudah diputuskan. Ayo." Halilintar menarik pergelangan Ying menuju mobil metalik yang terparkir.

"Halilintar, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini." Ying berusaha lepas. Tapi dia sudah dipaksa untuk duduk di jok depan.

"Jadilah pacar yang baik Ying."

Pintu ditutup. Halilintar berjalan memutar. Masuk ke pintu yang satunya. Menancap gas, dan meninggalkan ketiga orang lain yang mematung.

.

.

.

Mobil metalik merah membelah arteri. Kaca depan memperlihatkan pepohonan dan pemandangan hijau yang menyejukkan mata. Persnailing ditarik. Memasang kecepatan rata-rata. Halilintar pura-pura tidak peka dengan tatapan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Pacar?" lagi-lagi kata itu. Sudah berkali-kali kosakata itu keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Membuat gemas saja.

"Jelaskan padaku, sejak kapan kita pacaran, Halilintar." Ying mendengus. "Kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan lagi aku masih berstatus sebagai pacar orang."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Halilintar memandang jalanan lurus. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan tiba di kaki gunung. Tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang gadis itu lontarkan. Atau sengaja tidak didengar.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian di Sapporo?"

"Apa? aku sekamar denganmu?" tangan Ying terkibas-kibas. "Lupakan saja, hal itu sangat tidak berarti untukku. Kita bahkan tidak melakukan apapun—kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?"

Halilintar mengekeh. Menoleh pada gadisnya. "Yakin, tidak terjadi apa-apa? sepertinya kau yakin sekali aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Kau tahu, wajah tidurmu sangat menggodaku."

Tercengang. Ying mendengar penuturan Halilintar dengan mulut ternganga. Mencerna baik-baik setiap kata yang diucapkan laki-laki disebelahnya. _Wajah tidurmu sangat menggodaku._ Astaga! Ying menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Mata safirnya menuduh jijik. Yang benar saja! Astaga! Apa yang telah laki-laki itu lakukan padanya? Kalau ini sama seperti drama korea yang ditontonnya, biasanya tokoh laki-laki akan mencuri ciuman dari sang wanita jika wanitanya tertidur. Apakah Halilintar menciumnya?

Reflek Ying menyentuh bibirnya.

Kalau benar Halilintar menciumnya, berarti ciuman pertamanya sudah tercuri. Padahal ia belum melakukan apapun dengan Fang. Bergandengan tangan saja tidak pernah. Tapi laki-laki ini, eh tunggu. Masih bagus kalau dicium saja. Bagaimana kalau Halilintar melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk padanya? Bagaimana kalau ia digerayangi?

Kali ini Ying menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kau ... apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" bahkan suaranya susah keluar. Ludah terteguk. Ying ingin sekali melempar sesuatu ke wajah yang menertawainya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?" Halilintar bertanya. Kamera DSLR yang diletakkan di dashboard diambil lalu diulurkannya kepada gadis dengan manik sebiru lautan. "Aku tidak sekotor pikiranmu, Ying." Sekarang ia bersikap seolah bisa membaca pikiran. "Lihat saja sendiri, aku pastikan kau akan jatuh cinta-"

"Jangan berharap macam-macam." Ying menandas.

"-pada fotoku. Lain kali biarkan aku selesaikan dulu kalimatku."

Suara decakan keluar. Ying sempat memutar mata. Pandangannya kini teralih pada kamera yang digenggamnya. Penasaran akan isinya, ia menekan tombol on. Jarinya menekan-nekan navigasi. Gambar pemandangan. Kegiatan orang-orang. Foto anak kecil. Wisata di Sapporo, sejauh ini Ying merasa Halilintar memanglah pandai mengambil gambar. Sampai, jarinya berhenti menekan saat layar kecil menampilkan gambar wajahnya. Potrait yang begitu sempurna. Wajah tidur yang selama ini dibencinya untuk dijadikan bahan foto. Ia menekan lagi dan menemukan wajahnya lagi, tentu dengan angle yang berbeda. Lagi, wajahnya lagi, lagi, wajahnya lagi, lagi, lagi, hingga foto yang ke 52. Halilintar memotretnya saat ia tertidur. Bahkan saat tidurnya berganti posisi.

Ying mendongak. Halilintar tetap tenang mengendalikan kemudi. Hidung itu. wajah itu. bibir itu. bibir yang mencium permukaan tangannya beberapa hari lalu. Halilintar memang tampan. Ia mengakuinya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Ia mengalih pandang lagi. Mengulang slide yang menampilkan gambarnya yang sedang tertidur. Dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Kau memotretku sebanyak ini, memangnya kau tidak tidur?" Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya merasa berhak untuk khawatir.

Mobil berhenti. Halilintar balik menatapnya. "Kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau memelukku saat tertidur dan tidak melepaskanku walau hanya sebentar?"

Mata biru melebar. "Aku? memelukmu?"

Halilintar mencondongkan tubuh. Memposisikan wajahnya hingga nyaris membentur hidung sang gadis. Ia berhenti. Ying tidak menutup mata. Tidak juga membelalak. Ia tidak tahu harus besikap apa. Yang ia tahu seperti ada gelembung-gelembung yang meletup di dalam dadanya. Tangannya ingin bergerak. Menampik jika bisa. Tapi mata rubi itu seolah memiliki magnet untuk membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak.

Napas itu menerpa wajahnya.

Ia menutup mata. Sudah siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Aku bercanda." _Seatbelt_ dilepas. Lantas matanya kembali terbuka. "Sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Dan saat itu ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia tiba-tiba harus merasa kecewa?

.

.

 _ **Eclipse (pt2)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ingat ya, jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Jaga sikap. Jaga perbuatan. Jangan sampai apa yang kalian lakukan, membuat alam marah dan menghukum kalian." Stainley berbicara. Raut wajahnya serius. Mata sipitnya menatap teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Jangan buang sampah sembarangan, jangan berkata kotor, jangan bersikap SOMBONG." Suzy menimpali. Melirik sosok berjaket merah saat menekankan kata sombong.

Ying terdiam. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali belum pernah mendaki gunung. Serius. Jadi, ia hanya bisa mendengar baik-baik instruksi yang dua rekannya berikan. Berbeda dengannya, Suzy dan Stainley sudah sering melakukan pendakian.

Mata safirnya digerakkan. Memandang sekeliling. Sebuah gapura hijau selamat datang berdiri kokoh sebagai tanda pintu masuk. Membatasi perkebunan dan hutan heterogen. Lelaki tua dengan topi petani berjalan tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Melambaikan tangan seolah mengatakan 'selamat sampai puncak'. Ying balas tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada hutan yang telah tersaji di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Antara gelisah, antusias atau apapun. Tidak bisa mendeskripsikan. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertayaan. Bagaimana susasana di dalam? Apakah akan tiba di puncak? Apakah ia sanggup berjalan sampai atas sana?

Suzy sudah memberitahunya segala hal mengenai ciptaan Tuhan yang besar itu sewaktu mereka tiba di Homestay semalam. Dari mulai sikap, rute, bahkan kejadian-kejadian yang sering dialami para pendaki. Kejadian yang banyak membuat pendaki tersesat dan terhalang perjalannannya. Ying paham dan sebisa mungkin bersikap profesional. Pelajaran pertama yang ia terima adalah, dengarkan kepada yang lebih berpengalaman.

"Karena sekarang sedang musim hujan, bisa dipastikan kita akan hujan-hujannan di tengah perjalanan. Kalian sudah siapkan segala perlengkapannya? Ponco? _Coatbag_?" Suzy lagi-lagi memberi informasi. Perhatian yang wajar untuk seorang _guide_ profesional.

"Dimana tepatnya kita akan hujan-hujannan?" Gempa bertanya. Sama seperti Ying, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendaki.

"Tergantung seberapa cepat kita berjalan." Halilintar yang menjawab. Soalah ia memang sudah tahu mengenai seluk beluk gunung yang akan mereka taklukan. "Biasanya hujan deras turun saat perjalanan menuju _shelter_ tiga. _Shelter_ dua biasanya hanya gerimis. tapi jika kita lambat, kita akan hujan-hujanan sebelum sampai ke _shelter_ tiga."

"Kita adalah tim. Jadi, jika salah satu dari kita lelah, kita harus beristirahat. Kita naik bersama-sama, maka harus turun bersama-sama." Stainley menambahkan. "Apapun yang kalian lakukan, jangan sampai terpecah dari kelompok."

Debaran di jantungnya semakin kencang. Bertalu-talu hingga rasanya mau lepas dari tubuhnya. Kepiawaian Stainley dan Suzy dalam menyampaikan informasi, ditambah lagi pengetahuan yang dimiliki Halilintar, membuatnya merasa tidak becus. Ia menyesal tiba-tiba. Ia menyesal karena sang boss memberi kepercayaan kepadanya. Sempat berniat untuk tetap tinggal di homestay, dan menanti mereka di sana. Jadi ia bisa menyiapkan makanan dan sereal hangat untuk menyambut mereka yang kelelahan. Tapi diurungkan karena ia harus proffesional, selain itu ia tidak ingin bossnya kehilangan kepercayaan padanya.

Ditambah lagi ...

"Kau aman bersamaku." Bisikan itu terdengar seperti angin yang menerbangkan ujung rambutnya. Tangannya yang dari tadi terasa dingin, entah sejak kapan mulai menghangat. Sentuhan dari telapak tangan yang lebih besar seperti memberi energi baru untuknya. Ying menoleh. Halilintar sudah menatapnya. Mata rubinya meminta kepercayaan.

Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus mengikuti arus laki-laki ini?

"Baiklah, untuk keselamatan kita, berdo'a mulai"

.

.

.

 _._

" _Well_ , target kita hari ini adalah _shelter_ tiga!" Suzy berseru senang. Kedua tangannya direntangkan. Rambut caramelnya dibiarkan tergerai hingga menutupi bahu. menghalau angin nakal yang sedari tadi terus mengetuk-ngetuk lehernya. Ia berada paling depan. Berjalan mundur menghadap keempat orang yang lain. Tangannya tidak berhenti menunjuk-nunjuk kanan dan kiri, memberi informasi mengenai letak geografis mereka saat ini dan apa yang akan mereka temui selanjutnya.

Jalan setetapak yang mereka lalui diapit dengan pohon-pohon besar yang hampir menutupi langit yang terbentang. Dahan-dahan yang tersulur, tak jarang membuat _carriel_ mereka nyangkut. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan pemburu dan para pendaki yang lain. Stainley yang gemuk itu selalu pasang senyuman dan menyapa setiap orang yang lewat.

"Berhenti memotretku, Halilintar." Ying berkata tanpa menoleh. Halilintar bersedia menjadi _sweeper._ Pemandu yang bertugas memberi semangat dari belakang. Padahal, tugas itu tadinya diberikan untuk Stainley. Seharusnya begitu, mengingat Stainley adalah _guide_ yang resmi sementara Halilintar adalah _klien_ mereka. Dan lagi-lagi, Stainley berkilah tidak ingin mengganggu privasi antara dirinya dan laki-laki berjaket merah.

"Aku tidak bisa. Tanganku tidak bisa berhenti jika aku sudah membaur dengan alam." Halilintar tidak menurut. Malah terus membidik sosok gadis di depannya.

"Nanti batreimu habis."

"Aku bawa cadangan. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kehilangan momen selama bersamaku."

Dengusan melantun dari mulut gadis di depannya. Ying tidak bermaksud memperpanjang obrolan mereka. Menurutnya berbicara akan mengahbiskan energi lebih cepat.

Halilintar mengulas senyum begitu sang gadis berjalan mendahuluinya. Menghampiri saudara kembarnya yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan mereka.

.

.

.

"Stainley, kita tukar tempat."

"Hah? Kenapa kau disini, Ying?" Mata sipitnya dilebarkan, Meski begitu mata itu tetaplah tidak berubah bentuknya. "Sana, temani saja pacarmu."

 _Pacar, pacar, pacar._ Sudah berapa kali ia mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutt teman-temannya. Padahal sebisa mungkin, ia bertingkah seolah tidak pernah dekat dengan Halilintar. Well, mereka memang tidak dekat. Jangankan pacaran, berteman saja tidak. lagipula mereka baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Ying menghela napas. Tenang. Tenang. Disaat-saat begini ia harus mengingat peringatan yang diberikan oleh Suzy semalam. Ia tidak boleh berkata sembarangan. Tidak boleh, meski dalam emosi yang tersulut sekali pun.

"Ada apa Ying?" kali ini Gempa berjalan di sebelahnya. Sepertinya _sksd_ dengan pacar kakaknya boleh juga. "Apa Kak Hali mengganggumu?"

 _Sangat_. Hampir saja ia berkata seperti itu kalau tidak ingat bahwa laki-laki disampingnya adalah saudara dari Halilintar. Laki-laki yang sangat berbeda. Begitu lembut seperti pangeran di dunia dongeng. Ia tidak ingin laki-laki selembut Gempa menganggapnya _guide_ yang tidak tahu diri.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berjalan di depan saja. Melihat Suzy membuatku berpikir sepertinya menyenangkan bisa mengenal begitu banyak tentang tempat ini." Tangan mungilnya menyusuri daun semak-semak di sekitarnya.

Baru saja ia ingin mencabut salah satu daunnya, suara baritone keburu menghentikannya. "Jangan memetik daun sembarangan, Ying."

Mata safir merotasi.

"Kakakku menyusahkanmu, ya?"

"Eh?" Ying menoleh

"Kelihatan sekali kau sering dibuat jengkel olehnya." Gempa menghembuskan napas. Dipandangnya langit yang tertutup pohon-pohon besar. Ying mendengarkan. Ingin menyela, namun sungkan saat melihat suara serius Gempa. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya mendengar pendapat tentang Halilintar dari adiknya sendiri.

Ying lagi-lagi bernostalgia. Ia pernah membaca buku mengenai anak yang dilahirkan secara kembar. Biasanya anak kembar akan dihubungkan dengan ikatan yang sangat kuat melebihi ikatan persaudaraan yang biasanya.

Angin menyibak helai rambut mereka. Gempa mengeratkan kupluk yang menutup helaian rambut hitamnya. Beberapa kali terdengar suara siamang yang berlarian. Menurut informasi yang diterimanya, masih banyak hewan-hewan yang hampir punah dibiarkan hidup di hutan ini.

"Kakakku itu tergolong orang yang kaku ... agak menyebalkan memang. Tapi dibalik itu semua, dia sangat baik kok. Jadi, kuharap kau mengerti ya? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya setenang itu. Dia pasti akan menjagamu, Ying"

Ying memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti kemana arah pemikiran Gempa, tapi tidak ada pilihan selain mengiyakan. "Yah, terima kasih Gem- Astaga! Hali!"

.

.

.

Berdiri di jalan setapak dengan tas yang luar biasa berat, Halilintar tidak berhenti mengkalkulasi kemungkinan. Ia memutar-mutar kompas dan yakin bahwa ia sudah berada di jalur yang benar. Ia yakin bahwa jalur pendakian di gunung ini hanya ada satu. Hanya mengikuti jalan landai, maka ia akan tiba di _shelte_ r selanjutnya. Langit semakin gelap. Kabut gelap mulai mengaburkan penglihatan. Satu yang diketahuinya seiring pengalaman, hujan akan turun.

.

.

.

"Ying kau mau kemana? YING! YING kembali!"

Napas laki-laki berjaket coklat tersenggal. Ia membungkuk, menumpukan kedua telapak tangan pada lutut. Mengatur napas sejenak, ia memandang sekeliling. Gadis itu berlari terlalu cepat. Memasuki hutan dan menyeleweng dari jaluryang seharusnya. Ia sering mengikuti olimpiade marathon dan tiga kali memenangkan penghargaan. Seharusnya gadis itu bisa terkejar dengan mudah.

Ah sial.

"Bagaimana Gempa, terkejar tidak?" suara khawatir seorang gadis. Suzy baru tiba di lokasi diikuti dengan Stainley. Napas Suzy juga tersenggal. Dengan bawaan seberat itu, wajar ia tidak bisa mengejar kecepatan Ying berlari.

Stainley merosot. Sepertinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berbicara. Matanya sedikit berair. Gempa maklum.

Suzy berdehem. Sudut matanya berair. Ia mulai dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa dia berlari secepat itu? Apa yang dia kejar?" Suaranya parau. Ia tidak ingin ketakutan yang selama ini menerornya menjadi nyata.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Langit yang tersembunyi telah menampilkan warna kelabu. Ditambah lagi dengan suara gemuruh yang sedang senang menyapa mereka. Seharusnya mereka harus terus berjalan agar bisa sampai ke _shelter_ tiga.

"Dia ..." Gempa mengatur napas. "Dia mengejar kak Hali, begitu katanya."

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Suara berat itu membuat mereka bertiga menoleh. Suzy lemas. Air mata itu sudah tidak bisa ditahannya. Celana panjangnya menghantam tanah.

"Astaga,"

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ying merindukan panorama perkotaan. Serius, ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung sekarang. Ia terpisah dari teman-temannya yang lain. Nekat meninggalkan kelompok hanya untuk mengikuti laki-laki berjaket merah yang sedari tadi sibuk menekan navigasi kamera.

Padahal di awal tadi ia sudah diperingatkan agar tidak meninggalkan kelompok. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kliennya begitu saja. Walau Halilintar lebih berpengalaman darinya, ia tetap ingin menjaga dan memastikan kliennya baik-baik saja.

"Hali,"

Laki-laki itu masih terus melangkah. Dan Ying tidak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai memanggil laki-laki itu itu dengan nama kecilnya.

"Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana—Hali, jangan cepat-cepat jalannya, _carriel_ ku berat! Hali!"

Apa boleh buat. Ying melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia sudah terpisah dari teman-temannya dan tidak ingin terpisah dari orang ini. Sepatu kets menjejak tanah landai. Membuat alas bersih terlumuri lumpur padat. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin berat. Tapi Halilintar juga masih enggan berhenti.

Ia ingin memanggil, tapi entah kenapa suaranya tercekat.

Ia berlari lagi. Walaupun lambat seperti kura-kura, ia harus tetap berlari. Ia tidak ingin sendirian.

"Halilin..tar. tunggu!" kali ini tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak.

Halilintar sama sekali tidak berbalik walau ia sudah berkali-kali menyebut namanya. Ia bahkan meminta tolong. Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit saat laki-laki itu meninggalkannya berjalan sendirian. Halilintar sama sekali tidak hilang, ia hanya tidak terkejar. Sekuat apapun Ying mencoba berlari, namun ia sama sekali tidak mampu meraihnya.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah."

Ia memantapkan hati. Ia bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Berkali-kali ia rapalkan kalimat itu seolah mantra. Tujuannya adalah laki-laki di depannya. Ia harus fokus. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan lagi.

Halilintar berjalan cepat. Melesak-lesak melewati pohon-pohon tinggi.

"Hali, kita harus kembali! Hali dengar—"

Meskipun Ying sadar bahwa hari ini akan berat, ia tak menyangka sampai sedemikian beratnya. Carriel dipunggungnya terasa sangat menyiksa sampai rasanya ia tak mampu mengangkat kakinya selangkah pun. Paha-pahanya terasa pegal. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menepuk-nepuk kedua kakinya. Menghilangkan sensasi pegal agar ia mampu mengejar Halilintar.

Menjelajah menembus hutan belantara tanpa membawa apapun sudah sulit, namun dengan barang bawaan, hal itu sungguh menjadi siksaan. Bahkan untuk menghirup udara yang basah, ia membutuhkan tenaga ekstra.

Pada akhirnya Halilintar berhenti. Ying menghela napas lega. Laki-laki itu tengah memotret dirinya yang baru saja tiba.

Ying memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu pohon. Merosot hingga pantatnya membentur tanah. Ia mendongak. Sulur-sulur pohon menggantung begitu saja seolah siap menyengat bagi siapapun yang mengusiknya.

Kedua kakinya disejajarkan. Dimulai dari kegiatan menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya kemudian mengambil botol minum di tas besar. Ia menegak air, mengahabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sehaus ini. Desahan kecewa terhela saat ia menemukan botol airnya telah kosong. Pada akhirnya ia membatalkan niat untuk membaginya dengan Halilintar.

Halilintar masih berdiri tak jauh di sekitarnya. Ia masih memainkan kameranya. Memotret apapun yang bisa ia potret. Sesekali Ying tersenyum saat kamera itu mengarah padanya.

Tapi ia merasa janggal.

Kenapa sejak tadi Halilintar tidak berkata apapun padanya? Apa dia marah? Tapi apa yang membuatnya marah? Apakah karena ia memilih berjalan disisi Gempa tadi.

Tapi untuk apa Halilintar perlu marah? Mereka kan tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Tidak terikat tapi khawatir berlebihan

Ia menghela napas. Matanya melirik lagi. Kali ini melebar karena Halilintar telah meninggalkannya lagi.

"Ouch." _Sial._

Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa tegang. Astaga. Cobaan apalagi ini? Ia ingin berdiri, tapi kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Berkali-kali ia menepuk kakinya. Lebih keras.

Ia menoleh. Halilintar sudah menghilang ditelan pohon-pohon yang begitu rapat. Jajaran pohon-pohon besar yang seolah tak ada habisnya membuat ia sadar bahwa ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang.

 _Halilintar.. jangan tinggalkan aku_

Air matanya mengalir. Dadanya begitu sesak. Seperti ada batu yang berusaha menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Ingin rasanya ia pulang dan mulai berprinsip bahwa ia tidak akan menerima tawaran ini lagi semahal apapun bayarannya.

 _Kau aman bersamaku_.

Dan entah, kenapa disaat seperti ini, kalimat yang diucapkan Halilintar diawal pendakian tidak mau behenti berputar dari kepalanya. Terus berulang seperti kaset rusak. Menerornya hingga membuatnya sedikit menyesal karena telah mempercayai laki-laki itu.

 _Pembohong_.

Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia sadar. Sudah jelas dari awal bertemu, Halilintar bukanlah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Seharusnya ia berhati-hati dengan rayuan yang selalu lolos dari mulutnya itu. Sudah berapa wanita yang telah menjadi korbannya? Seharusnya ia merasa janggal saat Halilintar tidak sungkan berbagi kamar dengannya di Sapporo.

 _Kenapa kau ingkar janji Hali, bukankah kau yang menjamin aku akan aman jika bersamamu? Kenapa sekarang kau malah meninggalkanku?_

Meski begitu, ia malah berharap Halilintar kembali padanya. Padahal seharusnya ia merasa kecewa. Dan lagi, entah sejak kapan ia tak lagi mengingat bahwa dirinya tengah memiliki kekasih. Kini pikirannya hanya penuh dengan nama Halilintar.

Ia menoleh pada langit. Merasakan sensasi angin basah yang membelai pori-pori wajah. Satu tetes air kecil jatuh meluncur mengenai ujung hidungnya. Sepasang mutiara biru miliknya disembunyikan di balik kelopak.

 _Ya Tuhan, jika memang aku harus berakhir disini, tolong—_

"YING!" Suara lantang itu terpaksa membuatnya menoleh.

Dikerjapkannya matanya berkali-kali. Seorang laki-laki dengan jaket yang sangat dikenalinya berlari mengampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ying." Napasnya tersenggal. Halilintar di depannya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Syukurlah, terima kasih Tuhan."

"Hali?"

Laki-laki itu melipat lutut. Menyamakan posisi dengan dirinya. Mata rubi itu memandangnya teduh. Membuat dirinya merasa begitu aman dalam sekejap. Ketakutan, kesal, kecewa yang tadi sempat menghampirinya, kini menghilang seolah ditiup angin.

Halilintar menarik sudut bibirnya. Dan Ying baru menyadari, Tuhan menciptakan lekaki ini begitu sempurna. Begitu rupawan.

Tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam dekapan. "Syukurlah, aku menemukanmu."

Aroma tubuh yang menguar dari jaket merah terendus. Ying tidak pernah ingat, sejak kapan ia begitu menyukai aroma tubuh seseorang.

Ying melepaskan pelukan sepihak. Mendongak untuk memastikan laki-laki yang memeluknya. "Hali.."ekor matanya bergerak gerak. Mengabsen setiap lekukan pada wajah di hadapannya. Dan air matanya lagi-lagi menjebol pertahanan. "Aku takut sekali, Hali." Meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher sang lawan, Ying menarik Halilintar dalam pelukan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Ia menangis. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia menangis karena ketakutan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa begitu lemah. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai umpatan kepada laki-laki ini karena telah berani meninggalkannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan rindu yang entah sejak kapan mulai menyulut dirinya. Rindu yang menyebabkan ia berkali-kali mengucapkan pujian syukur pada Tuhan karena telah dipertemukan dengan laki-laki penolongnya.

Laki-laki itu sempat terdiam beberapa detik. Kemudian tangannya terangkat mengendurkan tangan Ying di lehernya.

"Tidak akan," Mata rubi itu menatap safirnya lembut. Begitu menghipnotis. "Kau aman bersamaku."

Halilintar mendaki jarak. Spasi itu terkikis oleh dorongan angin.

Ying tidak menjawab. Tidak juga memberi respon negatif saat jarak mereka terpenggal sempurna. Otot bibir tegas itu memagut ranumnya. Begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Sentuhan dari orang yang mengahantui tidurnya akhir-akhir ini.

Rangkulan di leher mengerat. Gadis itu membawa Halilintar semakin dalam. Memberi peluang saat lidah itu mengetuk-ngetuk dinding pertahanannya. Ia membalas apa yang seharusnya dibalas.

Saat itu, segala ketakutannya digantikan oleh perasaan baru yang menyenangkan. Halilintar telah membawanya ke dimensi yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tengah berada di tengah alam.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Stainley berbicara dengan suara gemetar. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup dengan pakaian empat lapis.

Stainley, Gempa dan Suzy telah tiba di shelter tiga semenjak 85 menit jam yang lalu. Sekarang pukul 18.20. Sudah terlalu gelap untuk menyisir hutan di dalam gunung.

Perjalanan paling sengsara adalah dari Shelter 2 menuju Shelter 3. Jalur yang berupa celah dan parit beberapa kali telah membuat tas mereka tersangkut. Bahkan Stainley sampai memanjat parit karena tidak muat untuk dilewati. Tanah yang licin setelah hujan juga menjadi kendala saat melewati jalur.

Tenda sudah didirikan. Dua untuk berjaga-jaga jika Halilintar berhasil membawa Ying ke Shelter 3. Api unggun sudah dinyalakan. Walau kayunya basah terkena hujan, Stainley sudah sigap dengan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat api.

Mereka duduk di depan tenda. Di sekitar pendaki-pendaki lain yang juga sedang beristirahat. Mengahadap Api unggun untuk menetralisir rasa dingin yang sedari tadi sudah menusuk-nusuk tulang. Tak jauh dari tenda, Suzy memasang jemuran darurat untuk menggantung baju mereka yang sempat basah kuyup.

"Astaga Ying," Suzy menggit bibirnya. Mendekap lutut yang sudah dilapisi dua celana. Rasa khawatir yang begitu mendalam tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Menyesal karena telah mengizinkan Ying ikut untuk pendakian.

"Tak apa, mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Gempa duduk di samping Suzy, menuang air mendidih ke dalam gelas plastik lalu menyerahkan pada gadis yang disebelahnya. "Minumlah, untuk membuatmu hangat."

Suzy menoleh. Sedikit terpana dengan sikap manis yang dimiliki Gempa. Uluran gelas diterima, ia meneguk sedikit sebagai syarat. Hangat. Ia meneguk lagi. Meneguk sampai cairan kopi itu sampai tandas.

Stainley masih mengusap-usapkan kedua tangan. Mencari kehangatan setelah dingin yang dilaluinya selama perjalanan. Gempa mengulurkan gelas kopi lagi kepada Suzy. Memintanya untuk menyerahkannya kepada laki-laki gendut disebelahnya.

"Kak Hali pasti bisa menyelamatkannya," Gempa menyesap kopinya. "Lagipula dia sudah berkali-kali menaklukan gunung ini."

"Yah semoga saja," Suzy menghela napas. "Dan lagi, kenapa ia tiba-tiba berlari?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Dia mengejar sosok yang dilihatnya sebagai kak Hali."

"Tapi bukankah Halilintar sempat menghilang juga tadi?" kali ini Stainley yang berbicara. Kopinya sudah habis diminum sekali tegak.

"Iya. Dia memang menghilang. Tapi bukan dengan tanpa alasan dia meninggalkan kelompok. Dia sengaja melambatkan langkah untuk memotret pemandangan. Dan lagi ia sudah berkali-kali ke sini, jadi kemungkinannya kecil sekali kalau ia sampai tersesat."

Stainley menghela napas. "Apa yang dipikirkan Ying sebenarnya? Ia begitu rawan sampai tidak menyadari kalau sosok yang dilihatnya bukanlah Halilintar."

"Inilah alam." Gempa memandang langit yang sudah menggelap. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Halilintar benar-benar bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu. "Kau akan menemui apa yang tidak pernah kau temui sebelumnya. lagipula selain Ying adalah pemula, pasti pemikirannya sedang kalut. Pasti itu pemicunya."

.

.

.

Mereka masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Tidak berniat untuk berpindah atau masuk ke dalam tenda. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dan api unggun sudah kian mengecil. Stainley sudah terkantuk-kantuk, tapi masih enggan untuk masuk ke dalam tenda. Gempa juga telah menyuruh Suzy untuk menunggu Ying di dalam, namun gadis itu keras kepala.

Gempa menoleh. Dan saat itu matanya melebar disertai dengan syum lebarnya.

"Kak Hali!" Seruan itu membuat Stainley dan Suzy langsung menoleh antusias. Mereka berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri dua entitas dengan ponco berbeda warna.

Sosok yang lebih tinggi mendekap erat sosok mungil yang sepertinya menggigil.

"Suzy, bawa Ying ke dalam tenda. Bantu dia mengganti bajunya yang basah." Suara Halilintar langsung menitah. "Cepatlah, dia sudah kedinginan."

Suzy langsung berlari. Mendekap sahabatnya yang sudah pucat. Mata yang berbinar tadi pagi sekarang nampak sayu. Ia menuntun Ying menuju tenda berwarna biru. Ying secepatnya harus digantikan pakaian kalau tidak ingin terkena hipotermia.

"Kak Hali, kau tidak apa-apa?" Gempa berjalan ke arah kakaknya. Membantunya melepas ponco yang basah kuyup dan memberikan handuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Mata rubi itu menubruk hazel miliknya. "Tapi tidak dengan Ying. Setelah ini aku mau kau lakukan sesuatu untukku."

.

.

.

"Untukmu," sarung tangan merah telurur. Meminta untuk diterima oleh gadis yang sekarang sudah duduk menghadap api unggun.

Ying mendongak pada pemilik sarung tangan. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang netra yang memandangnya datar. Ia menatap. Tak sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama memberikan respon.

Dan bayangan kejadian di hutan beberapa saat lalu membuyarkan lamunan. Ia berdehem. "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Pakailah aku tahu kau kedinginan,"

Menggeleng. "Tidak, Hali. Disini akulah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku terus terusan hangat sementara klienku harus kedinginan."

"Mana bisa begitu," Tangan mungil disentuhkan. Ying diam saja saat tangan Halilintar memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan melapisi sarung tangan yang telah dipakainya untuk mengahangatkannya. "Kalau bisa berbicara seperti itu sekarang, kenapa tidak berbicara begitu sewaktu kita masih berjalan di parit." Halilintar mengekeh. "Kau yang sekarang hampir membuatku tidak percaya kalau kau adalah gadis yang sama yang merengek padaku untuk tidak kutinggalkan."

Kesal. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat betapa keras Halilintar melindunginya, ia pasti akan memaki laki-laki itu sampai puas.

Selembar garmen mampir ke tubuh mungilnya. Ia mendongak, mengawasi laki-laki yang saat ini mau direpotkan untuk mengurusnya. Bukan karena curiga—hanya saja ia baru tahu jika Tuhan telah menciptakan makhluk semenawan dirinya.

"Ah, aku ngantuk."Suzy menguap pura-pura. Merasa ada _signal_ imajinier yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menyingkir dari dua insan yang dimabuk cinta. "Aku ke tenda dulu ya, Ying. Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Kita harus melanjutkan perjalan ke puncak dini hari nanti."

"A-ah aku juga deh." Stainley ikutan begitu Suzy memberinya kedipan mata.

"Aku sudah menabur garam di sekitar tenda Kak, sesuai perintahmu. Juga sudah kutaburkan di sekitar tenda Ying—jangan menatapku seperti itu." Gempa merenggangkan tubuh. "Aku tidur duluan ya, aku sudah merasa cukup hangat. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk sampai ke puncak. Kalian jangan tidur terlalu larut. Selamat malam Kak, selamat malam Ying."

Ying hanya bisa menatap resleting tenda yang menanjak dengan mulut ternganga. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa, teman-teman yang lain meninggalkannya hanya berdua saja dengan Halilintar.

"Mereka pasti sengaja." Ying mendelik pada sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja." Halilintar mengulas senyum tipis. "Apa tadi Stainley menyebutnya? Privasi?"

Entah kenapa Ying ikut tertular senyumnya. "Ya sudahlah."

Tidak ada sahutan lagi setelah itu. Mereka berdua memilih untuk ikut terpekur bersama alam. Menikmati keheningan yang ditawarkan. Gemericik jingga yang dilontarkan api, membuat susana malam itu menjadi lebih hangat.

"Langitnya indah, ya."

Halilintar yang sedang mengaduk kopi menoleh. Gadis itu tengah menengadahkan wajah menatap hamparan gelap diatas sana. Matanya yang biru berbinar. Ia duduk tenang sambil mendekap garmen yang ia berikan. Mempersilahkan dengan bebas angin malam menerbangkan ujung rambutnya.

Tak sadar, ia terlalu lama memperhatikan setiap detil yang terpeta pada gadis itu. Semakin lama ia terpesona, ia malah semakin terbayang dengan kejadian di hutan beberapa saat lalu.

"Ya," Halilintar mendaratkan diri di samping Ying. Mengulurkan gelas, "Mau?"

Manik biru bergulir. Ying tersenyum menerima uluran gelas. "Terima kasih."

Senyum yang begitu tulus sampai membuat Halilintar enggan untuk berhenti terpana.

"Hali," Ying memanggil setelah menyesap kopinya. "Boleh kutanya satu hal?"

Halilintar mendengus, tersenyum. "Apapun. Tanya saja,"

Lagi, gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara malam yang menyapa. Seolah sedang mengharapkan sesuatu. Lalu, ia menoleh pada laki-laki disampingnya. Mempertemukan dua pasang mata berbeda warna.

"Di hutan tadi," Ying menjeda sejenak. "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Tidak ada rona merah yang biasanya bertengger manis di wajah seperti gadis lain yang akan merona apabila ia tengah mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya malu. Raut wajah itu begitu serius. Sepasang rubi yang bercahaya di tengah malam, menatapnya lurus.

Halilintar tidak langsung menjawab. Diperhatikan wajah mungil yang seolah sedang menyimpan sesuatu. Mencoba untuk membaca apa yang diinginkan gadis di depannya. Tapi sayang, kali ini dengan kecerdasannya sekalipun, ia tidak dapat membaca apa yang tersembunyi di balik mata itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" telapak tangan mengusap helaian hitam dengan lembut. "Tentu karena aku sangat menyukaimu."

Terdengar dengusan dari gadis di sampingnya. "Kau mudah sekali mengatakan suka. Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal."

"Maka dari itu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengenalkan dirimu padaku?" Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kemarilah, kau masih dingin kan?"

Tangannya mendekap bahu yang lebih mungil. Halilintar merangkul gadis itu dan membawanya dalam dekapan. Mengarahkan kepala gadis itu pada jantungnya. Berharap bahwa Ying dapat mendengar perasaannya yang saat ini tengah bertalu-talu.

Tidak ada penolakan. Ying tersenyum saat mendengar suara detakan jantung Halilintar yang berdetak cepat. Ia mendongak.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanyanya polos.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali bertemu."

Sudut bibir tertarik. Ying membuat jarak. Meninggalkan dekapan pemuda itu dan membuatnya mengangkat alis.

"Orang yang pertama kali jatuh cinta akan menganggap apapun yang dilakukannya benar." Ying menatap percikan api unggun yang tersembul. "Mereka akan menghubungkan segala hal yang menyenangkan mereka tanpa sadar bahwa yang dilihatnya nyata atau tidak."

"Seperti kau yang mengejar ilusi diriku?" Halilintar mengekeh dan diberi delikan tajam dari sosok di sampingnya.

"Yah begitulah."

"Intinya," Halilintar menelengkan kepala. "Kau jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Menoleh, Ying ikut memiringkan kepalanya. "Mau dengar ceritaku?"

"Cerita?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Begitu juga denganmu. Aku tidak tahu setelah mendengar ceritaku, apakah kau masih ingin jatuh cinta kepada orang seperti aku." Wajah itu tertunduk.

"Jadi, jika aku mendengar ceritamu dan aku masih menyukaimu, apakah kau akan mengatakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku?"

Ying tersenyum. Mengeratkan garmen yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Aku tidak tahu," ia menatap rubi yang menatapnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan. "Tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya."

Angin malam kembali menyapa. Menjadi saksi atas dimulainya sebuah cerita. Desahannya seolah mengalunkan melodi sebagai pembuka.

Halilintar tidak berhenti menatap. Begitu pula dengan Ying. Mata mereka betemu. Saling terbuka tanpa menutupi suatu apapun.

"Tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku." Kalimat itu meluncur sebagai pembuka.

Tercengang. "Benarkah? Fang?"

Demi apapun ia tidak percaya jika gadis ini sama sekali belum mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari Fang. Jelas saja, mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Lagipula Halilintar yakin bahwa Fang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Walaupun ada perasaan senang hinggap di dadanya, Halilintar masih belum bisa percaya.

Ying menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun dengan Fang. Dia memang kekasihku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa jika harus bersentuhan dengannya."

Halilintar tidak memberi tanggapan. Hanya menatap sebagai isyarat bahwa ia siap mendengar seluruh cerita yang akan dikatakan gadisnya.

"Aku .." mata itu mulai berair. "Aku memiliki masalah neurosis, Hali." Ia berbisik.

Halilintar tidak bodoh. Tentu ia tahu apa itu neurosis. Semacam gangguan jiwa namun tidak mempengaruhi kehidupan si penderita. Ia pernah membacanya di sebuah artikel. Ada macam-macam neurosis setahunya. Ia menyelidik Ying. Membuat taksiran. Lantas neurosis jenis apa yang diderita gadis di sebelahnya?

"Ayahku adalah laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui di dunia." Halilintar menyimak. Sedikit pun tidak ingin menyela. "Setiap hari kerjanya hanya mabuk dan membuat kerusakan di rumah. Dan lagi, aku menyaksikan ibuku berselingkuh dengan mataku sendiri selama 13 tahun.

Ketika aku SMA, ayahku masuk UGD. Disana aku berharap ayahku mati dan tidak pernah hidup lagi. Aku sedikit lega saat mengetahui Tuhan mengabulkan harapanku. Aku ingin memiliki ayah, sungguh. Tapi aku juga tidak tahan dengan ayah yang hanya bisa membuat seluruh keluargaku resah." Ying terpejam. Liquid bening meluncur bebas membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Setelah itu, entah mengapa ibu menangis kencang. Padahal, dia sendiri yang berselingkuh dan mengkhianati ayah. Aku yang tidak tega melihat ibuku menderita, lantas merenung. Aku berpikir bagaimana kehidupanku selanjutnya tanpa ayah? Bagaimana aku melanjutkan pendidikanku? Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan keluargaku dari rantai kemiskinan. Aku lantas menelepon pria yang menjadi selingkuhan ibu. Aku berteriak padanya. Emosiku tersulut ketika aku mendengar suaranya. Aku berkata padanya, jika memang dia mencintai ibuku, kenapa ia berhenti menemui ibuku? Kenapa dia tidak memberi ibuku uang? kenapa dia tidak ada saat ibuku perlu bahu untuk menangis? Aku berteriak padanya. Aku menyuruhnya datang menemui ibuku dan memintanya untuk membiayaiku kuliah."

Air mata itu mulai merembes ke daerah pipi. Membasahi seluruh wajah yang dingin hingga memerah. Halilintar kini sudah tidak sanggup memeta seberapa dalam luka masa lalu Ying yang telah digalinya sendiri. Sengaja diperlihatkan hanya untuk memastikan apakah ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu.

Tangan Ying bergetar dalam cengkramannya pada gelas plastik. Ingin rasanya ia memleuk tubuh yang begitu rapuh. Namun, ia urungkan karena Ying masih ingin bercerita.

"Ibu mendengar percakapan kami. Dan akhirnya ia menemui selingkuhannya itu sehingga aku bisa lulus kuliah dan bekerja sebagai _guide."_ Air mata diusap kasar. Hidungnya terasa sakit saat ia terisak. "Satu tahun semenjak kejadian itu, ibuku meninggal dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor."

"Aku merasa sendirian. Aku merasa tidak diinginkan. Ibuku berselingkuh dan ayahku pemabuk. ." tangisnya sedikit-sedikit mulai pecah. Halilintar menggenggam tangan mungil yang bergetar. Memberi kesan bahwa Ying sama sekali tidak sendirian.

"Lalu, apa hubungan neurosismu dengan semua hal itu?"

Ying menarik sudut bibir. Menghentakkan poni yang menutupi dahinya di sela-sela tangis.

"Karena aku melihat ibuku berselingkuh di depan mataku. Aku menjadi trauma. Aku menganggap sentuhan yang diberikan laki-laki sangatlah menjijikkan."

Berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakannya, nyatanya ia tidak bisa melepas tangan Halilintar walau hanya sekali.

"Orang lain menganggap perasaan berdebar ketika jatuh cinta adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi aku, aku membencinya seperti saat mabuk atau muntah.

Aku menerima Fang, sebab ia sangat baik padaku. Walaupun aku egois, aku tetap tidak ingin membuat kecewa seseorang yang sudah sangat baik. Fang menganggap aku mencintainya, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya menganggap perasaan itu sebagai balasan hutang budi."

Ying kembali mengusap air matanya. berkali-kali diusap namun cairan bening itu sama sekali tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Ada perasaan sedikit lega saat ia menceritakan masa lalu ini. Masa lalu yang membuatnya tersiksa bertahun-tahun. Masa lalu yang membuatnya merasa seolah terkurung dalam jeruji besi tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa menyelamatkan.

Ying menatap Halilintar lagi. Kali ini diberikannya tatapan paling teduh dan paling dalam. "Kau mungkin menganggapku aneh. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Saat pertama kali kau mengenggam tanganku, entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak berkeringat. Dan lagi, saat kau menciumku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku dengan mudahnya membalasmu. Yah, walaupun kau tahu setelahnya aku berkeringat juga."

Halilintar masih bergeming. Mencerna baik-baik apa yang diucapkan makhluk bermata biru. Mengingat bagaimana keringat yang membasahi tangan dan leher gadis itu setelah mereka berbagi ciuman.

"Aku memang terkadang egois, menyebalkan dan kejam. Tapi percayalah, aku hanya akan jatuh di hadapanmu." Ying mengulas senyum walau matanya masih tidak berhenti melancarkan cairan bening. "Saat itu aku berpikir kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan menyembuhkan neurosisku. Seperti seorang pangeran di dongeng-dongeng yang selalu menyelamatkan sang putri."

Keheningan menyapa walau hanya sebentar.

"Bagaimana?" ia bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kau masih menyukai aku yang brengsek seperti itu?"

Rubi itu memandangnya datar. Tidak memberikan raut berlebih seperti yang diperkirakannya.

Pelan, Ying menghela napas. Dalam hati ia tertawa. Tentu saja. Jawaban itu sudah sejelas bintang dilangit. Mana ada seseorang yang akan bertahan mencintainya setelah mendengar masa lalunya yang sangat mengerikan.

Ia mengusap air matanya yang masih membekas di pipi. Menyibakkan rambut hitamnya dan bersiap untuk berdiri.

"Selamat malam, Hali." Suaranya parau. Walau ia meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak berharap, nyatanya ia masih merasa sesak saat laki-laki itu tidak memberikan respon apapun. "Cepatlah tidur, kita masih ada perjalanan menuju puncak."

Langkah sepatu itu menggesek tanah. Menciptakan gema seolah menghitung detik dengan begitu lambat.

"Tunggu!"

Tangan itu berhenti di udara. Tidak jadi menurunkan resleting tenda.

Ying menoleh. Halilintar berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah yang lebar.

"Bodoh." Ia mendekap tubuh yang lebih mungil. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Ying bergeming. Air mata lagi-lagi mulai membanjiri pipi.

"Ying, dengar aku baik-baik. Tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Tidak peduli apa masa lalumu. Aku menyukaimu karena itu adalah dirimu sendiri."

Pertahanannya jebol. Rasa haru menyelimuti dirinya saat pernyataan cinta itu terucap dengan begitu lancar dan penuh keyakinan. Air matanya mengalir membasahi bahu sang pemuda. Tangan mungilnya terangkat. Membalas peluk seerat yang ia bisa.

Ia ingin percaya pada laki-laki ini.

TBC

.

.


End file.
